<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You promised by Dawnfighter07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324907">You promised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07'>Dawnfighter07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating an Uchiha is never easy, but you thought that Itachi would be different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests! [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to your coughing boyfriend was nothing new to you, so when he started to cough next to you in bed you thought nothing of it and were ready to just roll over and go back to bed. Once you heard him spit something out you sat up as quickly as possible. “Itachi?” </p><p>Your eyes widened in horror when you saw his mouth was dripping with blood, you jumped out of bed and grabbed a washcloth, once you got it soaking wet you ran back to him and wiped his mouth softly. </p><p>He didn’t say anything as you cleaned up his face. You had to wring out the washcloth to finish washing his face. “Thank you my dear.” </p><p>You nodded and put the towel in a basket, you sat next to him on the bed. “Are you okay? What the hell happened?” </p><p>“I’m not sure but I’ll be fine I promise.” He gave you a weak smile as he rose from the bed and got dressed for the day. He sat down on the floor in front of you as you did his hair for him, it was one of his favorite parts of the morning. </p><p>He often found himself talking about Sasuke, the little brother he loved so much, how he wanted to keep him safe in this world. “I know Sasuke would love you Y/N.” </p><p>You couldn’t help but blush as you tied his headband around him, threading his hair just how he liked it. “I hope I get to meet him soon.” It was true of course, you couldn't wait to meet the young boy but there was a feeling at the back of your throat as you spoke. “What should I make for dinner tonight my love?” </p><p>“Something sweet.” His usual answer but each time you entertained his idea, you always found new dishes to try or something to sweeten his favorite dishes. </p><p>“Anything for you my sweet.” You kissed his cheek as you finished his hair. </p><p>“You always manage to do my hair better than I ever could, you are so sweet to me.” He gripped our chin with his thumb and pointer finger and planted a kiss on your lips, the soft kisses that you loved so much, that you would crave at all points in time no matter the situation. “I am headed out, I promise I will be back for dinner.” He started to walk to the front door. </p><p>“You better be on time Itachi Uchiha!” You called out to him with a glare and a pout on your lips. </p><p>He turned back to you, though with his eyesight you were sure he couldn’t see the pout or the way your face fell with the look of uncertainty that littered his face. “I promise.” And with that he walked out of the door. </p><p>If you had known that was going to be the last thing he said to you, you would have begged him to stay, you would have given him one more kiss, one more hug, one more I love you. Something to keep him where he belonged, in your arms in a warm home with dinner on the table ready for him. </p><p>You didn’t remember who told you that Sasuke and Itachi were going to fight but you knew you had to stop them from killing each other, you had to bring the Uchiha brothers home for a nice home cooked meal. </p><p>But you were too late, Sasuke stood there with Itachi pressing his forehead to his with blood running from his mouth. You screamed out his name as tears flowed down your face, your body was running too slow, and by the time you had reached him, he was falling to the floor. </p><p>You caught him and held him in your arms. “You promised you would be home in time for dinner! You have to make it to dinner!” </p><p>You knew he was dead, there was no way to avoid that fact. “Please Itachi please! You promised!” You wailed as you shook him lightly. He promised he would be home for dinner, he never broke the promises he made you. Never.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>